Chapter Elizabeth: The Curse
by Black Jackal
Summary: Persona 3 We all know who Elizabeth, so how did she get to be what she is?


Note from the author: You will notice that there are songs from the persona 3 ost that are placed in front of paragraphs

Note from the author: You will notice that there are songs from the persona 3 ost that are placed in front of paragraphs. This is an indicator to go over to youtube and look up the song. I hope that listening to the music while reading this will enhance the experience. Please let me know how this works via revues. Oh and I don't own Persona 3, Atlus does.

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3

Chapter Elizabeth: The Curse

Chapter I: The Book

The Poem For Everyone's Soul

Where does my story take place you might ask? Well it took place a little before The Journey. It all started when I met this guy and he gave me a book. The book held records of adventures, of romances, of tragedies, and of hate. The man told me two things. The first was that it held many stories that would allow me to visit various realms. The second is that the more I read this book the more in danger I would become. I left with the book after he told me this. The warning was very vague, like telling a child he is in trouble without telling him why. Like a child, I went along with it. I just accepted what happened and trust whatever happened to luck, the cruelest of all the forces. Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me recount for you how it happened. I'll start from the beginning. Oh, before I forget allow me to tell you my name. It's Elizabeth.

N/A

Everyday before school started I would be engaged in a climactic battle. My opponent was my alarm clock. Though, whatever the alarm clock couldn't do, my mom would finish off. As usual my alarm clock was ringing its bell off. My mom burst in. "Lizzie-Kun get up. You don't want to be late for school."

"I don't? More like you don't." I blurted out without thinking. I got the stink eye and my mom would just leave me to change. I looked at myself in the mirror as I wore the familiar uniform. I saw my platinum-blond hair and my yellow eyes. My hair's a mess and my eyes are tired.

Want to be Close

I go to Gekkoukan High, I'm in class 2-F, and am a first year. Today is the day I would get the book from the strange man, but that isn't now. Now I meet up with my friend Kenji Tomochika. We always meets up by the gate.

"Hey El-Kun!" Kenji came up from behind me, startling me.

"Ah! Don't do that. It's very rude."

"Ha ha, but I love the look on your face."

"You're such a kid."

"Hey!" He retorted. Just a typical conversation between me and him. We rush to our class. The day then plays out normally. Kenji being yelled at for falling asleep and snoring to loud, me being left alone for being an introvert. I was fine with it back then. Hours later class ended.

"What do you feel like doing?" Kenji asked.

"I feel like takoyaki." I said sparingly.

Unavoidable Battle

"Takoyaki again? Are you trying to gain weight?" Kenji never learned to NEVER discuss a woman's weight and now matter how many times I _remind_ him, he never learned. After his lesson we packed up and went for Iwatodai Station.

When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars

"Ow…" Kenji moaned. I said nothing as I hate the sun hot octopus balls on my tray. I have a talent for eating hot things. "Aren't you at least going to apologize!" I said nothing, and he understood the message.

The sun was slowly sinking behind us. It was another uneventful day full of the same things, the same sights, and the same sounds. I got up and walked too Bookworms Book Store. I read a lot because in the other world I can stop being Elizabeth and be something else like a scientist, a magician, a knight, something other then Elizabeth: a school girl who does the same thing every day with the same people who do the same thing every day. "Getting another book?" Kenji asked.

"Ya." I answered.

"Man, books are so boring. Well I'm going. I don't want to miss my favorite show. Sayonara." And he ran off. I entered the store. The usual couple who run the store weren't there today. Instead was this short old guy with huge eyebrows and a long nose. He greeted me.

The Poem For Everyone's Soul

"Hello, my dear. What are you looking for today?" He asked, acting as if he knew me for a long time.

"Anything." I answered idly.

"Then let me offer you this!" He said excitedly. He grabbed a book out of nowhere. It's a small velvet book. "Numerous tales are listed here. Tales of heroes who battled for good against evil, of magicians who sold there souls for power, of affairs most moving, and of hate most violent! Are all listed here." It intrigued me to say the least.

I asked "How much?" He looked at me and smiled.

"For you! Free. If, and only if, you understand the responsibilities." At this point I just labeled him insane.

"What responsibilities…" I said, not really asking.

"The more you read, the more into a new world you will dive. The more you read, the more in trouble you will be putting yourself in. Fate has told me to give this to you, but I won't force it upon you. Choose: Take it? Yes or no?"

I ignored the statement…and took it. "I'll take it."

"Indeed you will, as fate has decreed it so."

N/A

I took the book and ran home. I shut myself in my room and shut the door. I opened the book. I was greeted with a picture of a man with scale armor, a horned helm, and a mighty hammer. Thor. That was his name. I turned the page to find stories about him. About how he fished out the great snake, about how he fought with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, of how he dressed like a bride to save Freya from a wedding to a giant. My mom came in. "Lizzie, dinner's ready."

"No thanks." I said, wrapped in the stories of Thor.

The next morning something strange happened. I was able to get up, turn off the alarm clock, and get dressed. I felt very rested.


End file.
